If there was no fighting in Warriors!
by RainBowTheStar
Summary: Firestar and Graystripe think about what the 5 Clans would act like if there was no fighting...
1. Chapter 1: Thinking

**Hello again, guys! It's RainBow here. This is my second fanfic, so my writing still will be bad... This story was just for fun and I don't know if this is original, but I don't intend to copy anyone. Here's a fun disclaimer.**

 **I don't own warriors because if I did then FireStar wouldn't be in the books at all.**

The ThunderClan leader eyed his clan, his flame colored pelt shining in the moonlight. The deputy padded over, dipping his head to greet the leader. "I'm done setting up patrols for dawn." The grey deputy yawned. "Thank you, Graystripe." The leader mewed with a smile. The deputy sat next to his friend, the camp empty with no noise except them. "What do you think would of happened if there was no fighting here?" The leader meowed suddenly. Graystripe met the leaders gaze for a long heartbeat. "I never thought of that, Firestar." The deputy shrugged. "Well, what if it happened?" Firestar sighed. Graystripe closed his eyes along with Firestar, imagining such a world the clans would be if there was no fighting.


	2. Chapter 2: Dreams

**LOCATION: IN THE STARCLAN CLUB... (By the way this part is kinda weird so sorry if you cringe...)**

The tortoise shell she looked down at the 2 friends in ThunderClan. "They want no fighting?" She mewed, her eyes filled with curiousity. "Hi, Spottedleaf." The old leader of ThunderClan meowed, padding toward Spottedleaf. "Hello, Bluestar." Spottedleaf dipped her head at Bluestar in greeting with a smile. "What are you looking at?" Bluestar asked. Spottedleaf blushed, not wanting to say she spied on Firestar and Graystripe. "I was looking at Firestar and Graystripe." She admitted. "Oh?" The old ThunderClan leader cocked her head. "What's going on?" "They're talking about if there was no fighting here." The old medicine cat explained. "That would be boring!" Bluestar spat, her tail lashing. "But we would be alive, right?" Spottedleaf protested calmly. "I suppose your right.." Bluestar relaxed, her neck hairs flattening. "Does StarClan have the power to even do that?" The tortoise shell she meowed suddenly. Bluestars ears pricked to the words. "I have no idea." She shrugged. "Perhaps you could ask some cat that was here longer than me." Determination flooded Spottedleaf, her posture straightening. "I'm going to make that real!" She announced, padding away. "But—" Bluestar was had no time to protest.

* * *

 **LOCATION: THUNDERCLAN CAMP**

The flame colored leader padded to his den, his eyes heavy. He plopped down, falling asleep quickly.

Firestars dream found himself in the camp. He ran out of the den, meows flooding his ears.

The camp was more crowded than usual.

He looked around, freezing as he saw Bluestar on the HighRock. _But she's dead!_ He told himself. _This is just a dream.._ He sighed. "I should see Yellowfang..." He murmered as he bounded toward the medicine den. Firestar escaped from the crowd as he entered the den. "Spottedleaf!" He purred, catching her scent. "Hello, Fireheart." The tortoise shell she replied with a purr. "Fireheart?" He yowled, jumping back. "I'm Firestar!" The medicine cat looked at Firestar as if he was crazy. "Bluestar is leader, Fireheart." She corrected. "Your not even deputy!" Fireheart froze. "Who is then?" He meowed carefully. "Tigerclaw." The tortoise shell she replied coolly. Fireheart curled his lips, letting out a snarl. "He's still here? He betrayed the clan!" The flame colored warrior growled. "Tigerclaw? What do you mean? Nobody has betrayed the clan, in fact, we never fight!" Firehearts eyes widened.

 _This is not a dream..._ He thought. "Don't you think that's a little boring?" Fireheart mewed. "Well, maybe," Spottedleaf shrugged. "I'm not needed most of the time unless someone gets hit by a monster or something, but at least we are all alive!" Fireheart groaned, knowing that she was right. "Alright..." He mewed. "See you, Spottedleaf." He gave the medicine cat a quick lick before backing out of the medicine den. _I have to fix this!_ The flame colored warrior thought, his eyes burning with determination. _Everything will be boring!_


End file.
